Meeting of the Minds
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: TriannaEragon. Eragon and Trianna find themselves in their ‘own mental bond’ after a mishap.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Meeting of the Minds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon, that's all Paolini. I'm just twisting its universe for my brief amusement.

**Summary:** Eragon and Trianna find themselves in their 'own mental bond' after a mishap. With Eragon staying a few days more before leaving to go with Roran the two (Trianna and Eragon) get into rows and find themselves in interesting situations.

**A/N (sorta):** Sorry, but folks… I must admit I have a bit of a short attention span! And sometimes forget a story or just get bored. But, I'll try to stick this short ficlet out. I intend for this to be 3-5 chapters. (Probably 4 then.)

**CREDIT:** I got a bit of this idea from a very talented writer (and felt the urge to convert it to Eragon world. I feel bad about doing this… but I always find plot lines that fit another fandom so well! I will have to whip it out of me!) Screen name Blue lady! At portkey. (I can't do links or everything will turn underlined.)

And hers is better done. So go check it out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

_The songs of the dead are the lamentations of the living_.

Eragon was forced to think of this, yet again. Last year the thought had come up when everyone was rebuilding from the battle at Farthen Dur. Now this battle (the battle of the burning plains of course) had been bigger and caused more damage. He walked through the wreckage and tried to help bury the dead. He was surprised to see how much worry he had caused when he returned from his duel with Murtagh on the plateau. Casually noting that they missed him for who he was rather then what he could do. It was a week past the battle but the camps were still covered in rubbish and torn up rather badly. Roran grew impatient with each day. He sat in his tent studying and planning his revenge on the raz'acs.

King Orrin, the Surda ruler, had been wildly predicting the weather patterns. Angela and Solembum listened eagerly (except for Solembum who would rather not hear these lectures). The two seemed to have more in common then Eragon would have imagined… but they both were a bit eccentric so it made sense. They hauled up all day and discussed theories whether it was toads of physics.

Nasuada acted just like her father as she was handling the situation with poise and dignity and with Trianna and Arya at her side. To Eragon's surprise, Arya and Nasuada would not stop bickering. To him, they were very alike in how they saw things- so he didn't understand why they fought.

Orik was grieving over the loss of Hrothgar. Talking to his clan members and reminiscing in all the things they loved about their leader. Poor Orik was not much in the mood for talking.

Mothers lost children, siblings lost siblings and the dead were hauled into trenches and covered without much of a ceremony, perhaps just a few words and stray flowers. It seemed to drain on everyone- and the chance that Galbatorix would attack heightened their misery and fear. Everyone was lost in thought, and eyes would glaze over and look off in the distance expecting a disaster to hit again.

Eragon snuck into the bright red tent that protected his belongings. Roran was hauled up on a cot staring at a book Arya had loaned him about raz'acs. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

"Have you left this tent?" asked Eragon with concern.

Roran looked up with a tense determination in his eyes; Eragon could tell what his answer would be.

"No. _What's to see_?" he continued bitterly, "A bunch of dead bodies?"

Then back to his book. Eragon let out a sad sigh, and sought out his connection with Saphira to see what she was doing. The sight of the plateau etched itself into his thoughts. The sense of flying with very strong winds. She must have been hunting for food where he and Murtagh had fought. The flight was a bit unsteady, less balanced. Her tail had not completely healed and she staggered when her feet landed onto the soil.

The camp members had tried to bandage the tail up and Angela tried one of her remedies… but the bandage fell off when Saphira flew and the remedy wasn't very effective. Solembum and Saphira spent lots of time together in the Varden camp over the past week, both discussing their view of the war.

Eragon found a dark blue tent where all the Du Vrangr Gata lived. It had magic produced fireworks coming out from above it in celebration of the win, and lots of singing and dancing.

He saw Trianna and one of the magic-users named Fido practicing on the side of the tent. Attention intrigued, he walked over and listened to the spell.

"_Gath manin_!" chanted Trianna.

"Wait!" exclaimed Eragon, he ran over and saw a flash of silver- it looked like a little burst of fireworks and disappeared quickly. Trianna and the magic-user had jumped up in surprise, looking disheveled.

The shade slayer felt silly for scaring them, "I was going to say… use more words."

A flash of annoyance came from Trianna who was down right sick of all his interfering.

"Sorry,"

"Don't do that again! You threw me off!" Trianna warned.

"Yes- but you can't use such a little amount of words… you'll lose too much energy."

The Du Vrangr Gata leader rolled her eyes, and turned back to her friend to discuss the properties of the spell. Eragon left but his trained dragon hearing heard the last wisps of the conversation.

"That was a memory spell. Useful for jogging your memory."

Eragon bumped into Arya and Nasuada, who were locked in a heated discussion about Galbatorix and the forsworn. He considered joining but felt it'd be better to leave it to those two. A loud gust of wind rolled through the air- followed by a grumble of thunder. He looked above to see Saphira retreating from the stormy weather and landing in a safe spot without harming anyone.

In her jaws was a little fish, she tossed the food and let out a little spray of fire before catching it and swallowing. With her snort came a little puff of smoke.

Eragon grinned happily and joined his friend.

"How was the hunt?"

_Good, but I fear King Orrin may just be right about the storm._

The rider examined the skies and saw large blotches of grey cloud and blacked sky. If a storm did appear, the grounds would be in fret. Dead bodies still needed proper sendoff and the tents would be blown away with all the important possessions. The last thing they needed!

"Are you worried for Roran?"

Saphira seemed to give it consideration. The large dragon scales seemed to illuminate in the dark, or when a flash of lightening appeared. Eragon watched as the Varden ducked under tents and took cover. From a light rain shower that started to come.

_A little._ She admitted.

"I don't have the heart to tell him how dangerous-" Eragon was interrupted by Orik running past with his favorite bow locked under his arm. Saphira paused too, as the little dwarf skidded on the mud and puddles. The rain started to pour down harder and thicker. Thunder and lightening escorting it.

_We need to go inside!_

"But what about you?" asked Eragon, who lifted his arms above his head to protect himself from the down pour.

_There was a little cave I found…_

"I want you here so I can know your safe!"

_Don't worry little one, I'll be fine._

"What about you're tail?"

_Pttf. _Saphira gave him her strange little dragon smile, before taking flight again. Once he was assured that she was headed towards the plateau- and wouldn't be blown over by the storm, Eragon ran to help Orik up.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem, here- this is close."

Eragon and Orik ducked into a dark blue tent without realizing it was the Vrangr Du Gata tent. They noticed the magic-users huddled on blue patterned seats holding their belongings with care. Orik and Eragon gave respectful hellos before finding a mat on the ground to sit on.

"How's Saphira?" asked Orik, "I saw her leave."

_**Again? Ack!**_

Eragon paused, the voice didn't sound like Saphira's. Orik looked at him waiting for a response.

"Oh! Well, she's…" _**Ow! This hurts!**_ "Eh…"

The voice distracted him again. Eragon looked around the tent but everyone was talking in muffled whispers.

"Bloody hell! I was worried I mighta left this behind!" exclaimed a magician showing off a strange rock.

"I'm glad I put those spells around this tent. We should be safe from the wind," replied a woman with a happy smile.

"Eragon!"

"Sorry! She's fine, off in a cave. I think she's fine- I'm not sure. A little _distracted_."

Orik nodded but looked confounded by his friend's eccentric behavior. Eragon rubbed his head with his fingers and wondered if that voice was Saphira. He dug deep into their connection and felt a warm cozy fire, and a little pain.

_Are you okay Saphira?_

_Yes, I just started a fire to try and warm up. And my tail got cuffed by a tree on the way here._

_Have you been… sending messages?_

_Not till now. Why?_

_Never mind._

Then he realized- _Roran!_ Eragon turned to Orik quickly and asked, "Do you know where Roran is? He refused to leave the tent… and… I just- I hope he's okay!"

"No, sorry, Agretlam. I have not."

Eragon grabbed a hood from inside the blue tent and pulled it on over his clothes then ran through the awful storm to the bright red tent. The mud drenching his pants but he didn't notice till later. His dragon eyesight noticed a distressed dark silhouette.

"Hey!" he called out.

The figure stayed on the ground and he wondered if it was a lost Varden member, an intruder from Galbatorix- maybe a spy. Or another possibility, a corpse.

Eragon opened the red tent and peeked in.

"Roran!" he called out.

His brother was hauling things together in frenzy.

"I'd been wondering where you were!" he retorted. Eragon smiled, happy to know Roran was okay. Eragon rose to help him pack things and then led him outside, stopping to loop his arm around the figure's arm and the three stumbled lopsidedly through the mud and rain to the blue tent. He recognized the silhouette as Trianna half-way there, her leg was bleeding as she limped along. He whispered for Roran to slow down, so that she wouldn't break anything.

Roran sighed in relief as he entered the tent. Trianna drew her hood back and limped out from Eragon's grasp, almost toppling over- but the Du Vrangr Gata members helped their leader to her cot. Eragon let out a tired breath, before seeing Orik carving something in a spare piece of wood. Roran took a seat next to Orik. His brother must have vaguely recognized him as a friend.

"Are you okay Tri-neeny," asked Fido.

Eragon smirked at the awful nickname.

"Yes… I'm fine. Just got knicked by some rubbish is all. Thanks guys."

Orik continued to carve his clan's logo into the wood, his knife moving along with precision. The lines seemed so exact, and Roran- who'd taken the raz'ac book with him turned through the pages looking for more ways to help Katrina escape.

Eragon nodded to his friends before joining the Du Vrangr Gata whom were tending to Trianna's leg. Using a few healing charms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nothing magic can't fix," she replied with contempt.

_How could she be angry at him? Didn't he just help her! _

"Makes me wonder why you didn't use it when you were outside in the middle of a storm then!" he retorted bitterly.

She matched bitter for bitter, "A bit occupied at the time, wasn't I?"

"Well! If you want to be a Du Vrangr Gata you have to do better then that!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed the Du Vrangr Gata members, whom adored their leader and took immediate offense. Eragon wondered where that had come from- but then he remembered. _Trianna was a condescending nuisance!_

"Oh excuse me, great Agretlam, but I believe I'm the leader!" she yelled.

Orik and Roran perked their heads to watch the heated discussion.

"Under my authority!"

Trianna grit her teeth, "Good thing that authority is gone most of the time."

Outraged… Eragon replied, "It's a better one for it!"

"So your authority is better then _mine_? You vanish for months at a time- and- and-"

They both paused their fight when they noticed everyone watching. Fierce blushes filled their cheeks, and both pretended like nothing had happened. Eragon turning to sit by his friends and Trianna continuing to talk to the Du Vrangr Gata.

Saphira fell into a comfy slumber. Eragon then too was overwhelmed with exhaustion- an effect of their connection. So he borrowed a pillow and blanket from a very reluctant Du Vrangr Gata member then went to sleep with Roran reading and Orik keeping watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There will be more about the 'mental connection' and the mishap. This was just leading into the fun!

And please. No flaming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon, that's all Paolini. I'm just twisting its universe for my brief amusement.

**Summary:** Eragon and Trianna find themselves in their 'own mental bond' after a mishap. With Eragon staying a few days more before leaving to go with Roran the two (Trianna and Eragon) get into rows and find themselves in interesting situations.

**A/N (sorta):** Sorry, but folks… I must admit I have a bit of a short attention span! And sometimes forget a story or just get bored. But, I'll try to stick this short ficlet out. I intend for this to be 3-5 chapters. (Probably 4 then.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

The next morning, Eragon woke up to see the tent was empty. The Du Vrangr Gata must have run off but that didn't explain where Roran and Orik were. He pulled out the book Roran had been thumbing through and found a book mark tucked in. On it was a tiny image of Katrina. He stared at it in wonder- how did he get Katrina's image on a book mark? It seemed peculiar. The image cleared quickly and became blank.

"Oh. You must be a fairth!" he realized. Roran must have borrowed this from the Du Vrangr Gata unless Carvahall started to sell them too. It must have been a simpler form so people who didn't perform magic could use it. Eragon placed the book mark back in its spot and saw the little sketched clan logo on the piece of wood Orik had been working on all night.

_**This is their fault for not listening to me! I told them we could help- told them we had ways of protecting them!**_

Eragon quickly responded to the voice in his head.

_Saphira?_

No response. _Is that you? Saphira!_

_**But no- they ignore me and order me around! Except for Nasuada who's been nothing but nice and patient.**_

Eragon looked around frightened. Maybe this was some evil trick by Galbatorix to confuse him or drive him crazy! He looked outside and saw tents spread out everywhere. The storm must have blown them away along with their items. Then how did this tent…

Then he remembered what that woman had said. She'd put a protection spell around their tent so that it wouldn't get broken or ruined.

Arya, Nasuada, Orrin and Trianna walked by discussing the wreckage.

"We could clean up and leave to a safer spot," Arya suggested, "Maybe Ellesmera?"

Nasuada shook her head, "It's nice of you to offer… but I know you can't-"

There was a sad pause, as they looked around. Trianna and a little group of Du Vrangr Gata had been waiting on orders.

"We could help clean up with magic malady," offered Trianna.

"But, the question is if we're going to rebuild or move."

Orrin quickly added, "It's not that I'm trying to get rid of you…"

"It's the Galbatorix problem. He knows where we are!"

Eragon joined them, and they all fell quiet. The observed group of Varden leaders seemed to be at a clueless stalemate, all brimming with exhaustion and falling out of luck.

"Orrin do you think there's going to be more storms?" asked Eragon.

With a miserable sigh, "Yes Shade slayer. I do."

_I'm coming back now, Eragon. The winds have calmed._

_Not yet- Saphira. There may be more to come. Okay? Just for safety measures…_

_Oh fine! Paranoid humans._ He felt her smile despite the fight she put up to let her come back. Eragon turned his attention back to the more urgent matter but couldn't think of what to do.

_**We should stay. There's nowhere to go and traveling without enough planning- without being discreet leaves us at a very big disadvantage. And there's no way we could separate the families from the soldiers otherwise the families could get hurt.**_

_**And who would travel in this weather?**_

He felt that they were all waiting for him to respond.

"Um… er… we should _stay_."

Nasuada, Arya and Orrin shared and exchange of thoughtful looks whilst Trianna was surprised.

"Well…" Orrin seemed to be waiting for Nasuada.

"Okay! Du Vrangr Gata! Can you help us protect the tents?" asked Nasuada. The Du Vrangr Gata was sent to work.

"Nice job Eragon!" cheered on Arya.

Eragon took the praise but felt guilty that he was using someone else's idea. This miscellaneous being's idea.

For all he knew, it could be his conscience or something. Maybe some crazy form of elf magic- or Murtagh and Galbatorix's evil plan. But he felt a whiff of trust in this voice, because it had helped him and hopefully wasn't leading him into a trap.

_Saphira? Have you been hearing… these thoughts too?_

_What thoughts?_

_There is a voice… in my head. _

_My voice?_

_No. Someone else's. _

_You'd think I'd hear it too. Since we share a mind._

_Maybe the connection is just with me._

Saphira didn't like this one bit. She liked to think she was the one with a claim on him. Eragon could tell this upset her, and replied: _You are the best voice to listen to._

_Thanks. _She cheered up a bit.

_Hmm… this could be someone in the forsworn. _

_I don't think so. _

_Are you sure I shouldn't come back? _

_Why?_

_This might need double-teaming! _

Eragon saw the Du Vrangr Gata cleaning up and felt it might be best to help them.

_Time will tell. I have to go help them clean up- may the stars watch over you!_

_Oh fine!_

He watched them perform a long spell and the tent pulled up on its own and the items followed it back into order. A broom flying from the sky, nearly giving someone a coronary, returned to its spot on the side of the tent.

"Great job!" Trianna encouraged.

"Hello, Du Vrangr Gata. I just wanted to help you out," Eragon greeted.

Trianna rolled her eyes and set herself aside with folded arms.

_**Does this nutcase think he's going to steal them again?**_

It's her! Eragon realized that Trianna must be the voice!

"We've got this under control," she said defensively.

Eragon searched her mind looking to see if it truly was her, and what he heard collided with the thoughts in his head from the miscellaneous being.

_That should show him._

_**That should show him.**_

"I'm sure you do but I think you could use some help…" he mumbled with bewilderment. So it was her. All along. Trianna was the voice and… why didn't she know it? She was trained well enough to know when someone was in her mind. And why did it do it when he wasn't trying?

"How _sweet_ but don't worry! We're fine!"

"Trianna, there is…" he considered telling her but the next "Trianna update" changed his mind: _**Now he's going to go on about how much better he is then everyone else…**_

"A lot of magic you don't know about," he finished with a cheeky smirk.

Trianna gaped, "Your _kidding_ right?"

He shook his head secretly delighting in her anger. Fido seemed to stare between them in surprise but Eragon knew that all the Du Vrangr Gata members were going to side with Trianna no matter what he did or say.

"Are you going to let me help or not?"

"Fine…" she grumbled reluctantly.

They worked for the rest of the evening, weaving in and out of the camp. Using magic to lift tents and repair damage. Eragon had sped the process up and given them tips on magic but he felt Trianna's glower the whole time in his mind. He promised himself he'd discuss this with Saphira the second he got the chance. She'd probably know a little more about these things since dragon magic was very strong.

When the Du Vrangr Gata split up and Trianna was left alone, Eragon chose to use his mind-fu to get a little fun out of the situation.

_**How are you?**_

Trianna jumped up in a shock, like a rubber band stretched too tight- then looked around quickly.

"Who said that?" she asked, but she was alone.

_**Is this Galby? **_Eragon held back a snicker.

_**WHAT! Of c-course not! **_Replied Trianna in fright.

_**You are the chosen one…**_

_**WHO IS THIS?**_

_**Ow! That was loud. **_

_**This can't be happening! I'm going nuts… I knew I shouldn't have tried Angela's soup but it looked good and I didn't expect- **_

_**Hee. **_

_**STOP IT. **_

Trianna tried to pull up her defenses, but it didn't work. This wasn't the everyday version of mind-invasion. Eragon laughed, and took a few steps back when he realized she was coming his way.

_**Tri-neeny… I'm you're conscience. **_She mentally scowled as she could just imagine him sitting their smirking at her discomfort. Probably laughing his little bum off. Whoever this 'him' was.

_**I already have one of those! **_

_**Some people need two, and you fit that circumstance. **_

_**Fine mind boy! If you're so brave- why don't you tell me who you are? **_

Eragon immediately blushed. He wasn't that brave… Galbatorix seemed the easier defeat at this moment. Who knows what Trianna would do?

_**I'm… Fido.**_

_**You're not Fido. **_

_**Why not? **_

_**Because Fido loves me! **_

_**I didn't say I don't love you… I have pictures of you on my bathroom walls…**_

Eragon had to let out a laugh, but Trianna heard it and moved in its direction. He jumped behind a barrel of weapons- barely making it. She stayed in the area looking around puzzled. She could swear the laugh came from here.

_**That was you wasn't it! **_She accused the mysterious voice.

… _**and a used napkin that you wiped your mouth with after drinking that strange Urgal juice. **_

_**Stalker!**_ She was utterly astonished that he knew about that Urgal juice (which was disgusting)… it had to mean he was a Varden. Trianna almost found him again but the fleeting Dragon Rider managed to run and slide behind another wall of supplies. He needed to seriously distract her if he wanted to get out in one piece.

_**Tri-neeny! Don't you want to talk peacefully?**_

_**Get out of my mind! **_

_**But it's so much fun! **_

Then the chance opened up for him, the Du Vrangr Gata were fixing a tent a few yards away and he could join them and pretend he'd been there all along.

_**Well, bye Tri-neeny! It's been fun. **_

_**Hey! **_She yelled mentally.

Eragon reached their spot effortlessly and choked back a happy laugh.

"Good job guys!" he complimented. They gave shy replies, and he continued on with them for a few more tents. Watching at the items returned to where they belong with just a few magical words. He loved magic. It was so useful.

Trianna glumly walked over and gave him an extra-helping of angry glare.

"Where have you been?" she accused.

He pretended to be confused before adding nonchalantly, "With them."

"IS this true?" she asked her fellow members. They nodded clumsily.

_**Damn! I could have sworn it was him!**_

Eragon smiled to himself.

Later that night he found Saphira had returned. She noticed the bounce in his step and huge grin on his face.

_Someone looks smitten._ She commented with a little worry even though she was happy for him. There was that problem about the bond between Dragon Rider and Dragon. The one where they were subjected to all feelings. Which meant if he fell in love- she'd fall in love.

"Don't worry," he replied sensing her worry, "It's not _that_."

_Hmm what is it then?_

A mischievous smile warmed his face.

_The voice. It's Trianna. _

_How is that possible- and you weren't looking into her mind when it happened? _

_No. I think… it was a spell she used the other day. _

_What spell?_

He wrote it down carefully and lifted the parchment to Saphira's eyes. He couldn't say it- or he'd do it again.

_Oh no! This makes sense. That says to 'unite memory'. _

"Memory isn't minds…"

_It has the same effect. _

"I guess this is why she couldn't block me out?"

_She couldn't? _

"That's why it's so odd."

_Now I have to share you! Don't I?_

"Of course not!" he added along, "I use it to annoy her…"

Saphira smiled slyly but seemed to disapprove. _That's wrong._

"But very fun."

_You might make Trianna crazy._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope the whole bold italics part isn't too confusing. There's just so much mind reading! Or at least in the Eragon world.

Hope you enjoyed! And please, no flaming! I've had experience with it yet and I don't think I want too. Constructional criticism on the other hand… is fine. I probably forget facts about the book here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon, that's all Paolini. I'm just twisting its universe for my brief amusement.

**Summary:** Eragon and Trianna find themselves in their 'own mental bond' after a mishap. With Eragon staying a few days more before leaving to go with Roran the two (Trianna and Eragon) get into rows and find themselves in interesting situations.

**A/N (sorta):** Sorry, but folks… I must admit I have a bit of a short attention span! And sometimes forget a story or just get bored. But, I'll try to stick this short ficlet out. I intend for this to be 3-5 chapters. (Probably 4 then.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3

The more Eragon tried, the more the connection seemed to strengthen. He could tell most of the things that Trianna had on her mind, like her dislike of the twins- the ex-leaders of the Du Vrangr Gata, and Trianna's crush on Darton Fulbright who, in Eragon's opinion, was a nasty fool with a pompous nature.

During a very important meeting between the leaders of the Varden where she was trying hard to make an impression- he decided it was time to make a second appearance.

"I feel like it our duty to provide Surda with…" begin Nasuada. Trianna listened full-heartedly and wondered if Orrin would negotiate.

_**Did you miss me Tri-neeny? **_

She flinched at the visitor. Eragon could feel and see the flinch.

"What do you think Trianna?" wondered Nasuada.

_**Darn I missed that.**_ Trianna thought to herself.

"Oh… it's…"

_**No! Don't agree.**_

_**There's NO WAY I'm listening to you! **_

"I completely and utterly agree!" she replied with a grin.

"Oh. Thanks, you are such a good sport. Can you finish the paperwork before Eragon leaves?"

Eragon saw her flush and nod quietly and then felt guilty. After the meeting, he went to his tent to see Roran and Orik smiling from the inside. He walked through the door- when a bucket fell over his head.

"AH!" he exclaimed pulling it off, his clothes drenched in water. Roran and Orik burst out into laughter.

"You knew it was there!" he accused.

"Yes! We did…" admitted a laughing Roran. Orik just gave an amused shrug.

"Trianna!"

Orik and Roran backed over to their own corners of the tent while Trianna entered with an innocent expression and smug smile.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly before continuing, "_Is there something you'd like the Du Vrangr Gata to do for you_?"

_**Least he deserves after all that interfering with the Du Vrangr Gata. **_

"N-nothing," he sputtered, "Nothing at all!"

But now he was determined to give her a hard time. Trianna nodded and smirked before leaving.

Later that night, whilst the Varden members were eating over a bonfire- and Roran was talking to Eragon with a sense of panic.

"When are we leaving Eragon? What about Katrina?" He begged.

"The Varden still need me, Roran. It's only been a week."

"When can we leave?"

"Another week- I promise."

"_Another week!_"

"Please Roran…"

Roran muttered angry curses under his breath but Eragon had a good point and he wasn't trying to delay killing the raz'acs but if we were going to leave the Varden behind _again_ then he'd have to make sure they were as safe as possible first. This meant fighting for Katrina too. If he left without helping the Varden and they were killed by Galbatorix… he'd just save Katrina from the raz'acs to put her in the clutches of the king.

Orik was trying to be assuring to Roran, whom he'd sort of befriended. Tell him about how Eragon managed to juggle many things- but always came through.

_**You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork you caused me…**_

Eragon straightened up; it was obvious that Trianna was using the connection to bother _him_ for once. She spoke with a sense of confidence and continued…

_**So who are you? **_

_**Hey Tri-neeny. **_

_**Are you REALLY Fido? **_

_**Paperwork is such a hassle. I'm sorry. **_

_**Or maybe Darton? **_

_**PTTF. You WISH.**_

He felt a strong blush from her side of the connection.

_**You are crazier then the king himself, do you know that? Maybe you are the king! **_

_**Then, malady, would you like be my dark queen? **_

_**Humph. Maybe. **_

_**Really? **_He was surprised by how hopeful he sounded.

_**If it meant that one of the activities was feeding you to lions… yes! **_

_**I'm quivering in my big smelly boots. **_

_**How do you know the king's feet are smelly? Are you a forsworn? **_

Eragon couldn't help but laugh, but he quickly directed it in Orik's direction. Just in case Trianna was watching.

_**No. Just Tri-neeny's number #1 fan!**_

_**Out of all the boys to share a mind connection and it's you. Why couldn't it be Darton or Will? **_

_**I wish you could see how much I'm scowling right now. Darton is a pale inflection of a rock. **_

_**If you told me who you are… I could see that scowl.**_

_**So you could curse me?**_

_**Or become your dark queen…**_

Eragon noticed Orik and Roran staring at him and his abrupt silence.

"Oh, er, just… thinking," he mumbled quickly.

Roran raised a brow, "About…?"

"That weird Urgal dish I just tried… yikes."

Eragon looked around to see if Trianna was there, then saw a light on in the blue Du Vrangr Gata tent. He assumed that she was in there working on paperwork and trying to get him to reveal who he was so she could promptly hex him to death.

_**So what was it like the first time you met me?**_

_**Hmmm… like heaven? **_

_**So you could be Darton. **_

He could feel the suggestive smile that followed the thought.

_**Trying to find out who I am again? **_

_**Was I wearing a snake bracelet? **_

_**I was too distracted by your bad teeth.**_

_**You must have found a less beautiful Trianna then. Because my teeth are perfect! **_She teased.

_**Yes, that's it precisely.**_

Arya had walked over and was sitting and talking with Orik and Roran whilst Eragon was talking to Trianna with his mental bond.

"Is he alright?" she wondered.

"Don't know," replied Orik.

"I suspect he and Saphira are talking."

"When are you and Eragon leaving, Roran?" asked Arya as she smoothed her robes out.

"_A week!_" he groaned, "A whole week of waiting…"

Nasuada joined them with a polite smile, "Hello Orik, Arya, Roran, and Eragon."

"Don't expect a reply from him. He's off in cuckoo land," Roran teased.

"Saphira?"

"That's what we think."

_**Hmm… so clue #1 is that you have a grudge, and clue #2 is that you're madly in love with me! **_

_**Oh darn! You caught me. **_

"I hate raz'acs," admitted Nasuada with a grimace, "Such evil creatures."

"They give me the chills," agreed Orik.

"We give our deepest sympathies. I hope you find your love," Arya encouraged.

_**So can I have a third clue for being so cute? **_

_**I'm half-dragon. **_The strange, strange truth but he doubted Trianna would take him seriously.

_**You must be Durza then.**_

He laughed, _**He's half shade. **_

_**But he's very brute. Now isn't he?**_

_**I personally dislike him, yes.**_

Eragon felt someone tugging on his sleeve, drowsily he looked over. Saphira had been using her teeth to get his attention.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Saphira!" he exclaimed apologetically. Roran, Orik, Arya, and Nasuada watched and figured something was very wrong.

"Has Galbatorix been invading your mind?!"

"Are you under a spell?"

And ridiculously asked by Angela, _"Have you found the solution to the toad theory?"_

He blinked and absorbed their worry before becoming flustered. How long had he been talking to Trianna?

"Sorry! I'm okay… just-"

"Distracted!" Orik repeated the words for him. Eragon nodded sheepishly. They all gave him glares that said they weren't falling for it. Saphira personally encouraged him to just tell them already so they wouldn't have to worry about it.

So he explained.

"… and so we've been talking."

"When you could have been helping me with Katrina!?" roared Roran.

"OR helping The Varden?"

Angela looked back and forth, "So this means you _didn't_ solve it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm- I'm bad and awful and I should have been doing my responsibilities… and…"

He stopped when he noticed Trianna walking over.

"What do you mean he hasn't been helping the Varden?" she asked roughly.

Nasuada clamped up. As angry as she was, there was no point in turning Eragon over to Trianna who would surely throttle the rider.

"Eragon has been busy instructing the Du Vrangr Gata!" she exclaimed.

He looked up surprised, but a little relieved.

"I couldn't get rid of him!"

"Oh. You have, Eragon?" Nasuada lightened up.

"Cleaning and everything," he mumbled modestly. The group seemed to calm down a little, and then looked towards Eragon then back to Trianna.

"_Oooh_!" exclaimed Orik implying a connection and smiling, "_Is this one of THOSE moments?"_

"NO!" Trianna and Eragon retorted. Nasuada, feeling compelled to leave by the sheer eccentricity of the situation brought Angela along with her whose face froze into a little bit of a pout. "What about the toads?" she asked.

Arya looked back and forth, much like Orik did and decided that whatever this was- she didn't want ANYTHING to do with it. Because it was awkward after Eragon kept proclaiming his love and all of that. She quickly left, with Orik behind.

"Thanks, Trianna."

Orik smirked again, "It _is_ one of _those_ moments!"

"Yeah right! Eragon and I _would never_ date. He's a big headed… daft…"

"That's enough." Eragon prompted. Orik just shook his head before leaving and bringing an angry Roran with him- whose eyes were angry and blazing. He'd been haunted and miserable since the day Katrina was kidnapped and now Eragon was holding him back because he wanted to go flirt with some girl!

"Well… thanks again. I should go talk to Roran," Eragon decided.

"It's not like I wanted to!" she claimed once he'd gotten up and walked a few strides. Eragon stopped and smiled widely,

"You just couldn't help yourself?"

She rolled her eyes, "Never!"

"Aw, you just couldn't watch me in pain because I'm so awesome."

"Let's throw you off a building and see how much I squirm?"

"You'd be teary-eyed!"

"Yeah right!"

Eragon smirked and headed back to find Roran. Leaving Trianna with a tiny smile of her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Last chapter coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eragon, that's all Paolini. I'm just twisting its universe for my brief amusement.

**Summary:** Eragon and Trianna find themselves in their 'own mental bond' after a mishap. With Eragon staying a few days more before leaving to go with Roran the two (Trianna and Eragon) get into rows and find themselves in interesting situations.

**A/N (sorta):** Sorry, but folks… I must admit I have a bit of a short attention span! And sometimes forget a story or just get bored. But, I'll try to stick this short ficlet out. I intend for this to be 3-5 chapters. (Probably 4 then.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

Roran was packing briskly, fully intending to leave the Varden behind and seek revenge on his own. Who needed Eragon anyway? Well, besides the whole country? Roran knew better then to ask in the first place… but Eragon had promised…

The door opened and Eragon walked in, his palms forward in his attempt to raise a white flag.

"I'm sorry, Roran."

"Sure you are," Roran replied coldly.

"No! I don't think you understand," begin Eragon with a saddened look, "This isn't about that."

"_Then_ why are you stalling?" he questioned, as he shoved a stack of clothes into his bag. He was too drenched with worry and haunted by fear to stay and hide out with the Varden. Too scared to just sit and let Eragon flirt with Trianna whilst Katrina's life was on the line.

"If I am stalling… it's because of Galbatorix. He's stronger then me- _much_,_ much_ stronger. I don't really _want _to die, Roran."

Silence cascaded through the tent, but there was a quiet understanding from then on. Because they were the only family left and they couldn't find the words to describe how awful their situation was.

"Just 6 days left?"

"Yes."

Roran stopped packing, and decided to go to sleep. Eragon sighed, happy that the fighting was over.

_**So how are you doing today?**_ Trianna asked.

_**Sleepy. Why so cheery to you're extra conscience? **_

_**Tri-neeny has decided to except her extra conscience and rely on his dim-witted self to eventually reveal the mysteries of his magic and come forward. **_

…

_**Are you going to come forward? **_

…

_**Oh c'mon! **_

After Eragon finished breakfast, he met Saphira at the camp and decided that since the weather seemed good enough, there was no harm in going for a flight.

_Yeah! So I'm not completely forgotten? _

_On the contrary. _

They had fun roaming the plains, and spent half the day out there before deciding to go back for food. The burning plains weren't the best place to go flying, since they lacked any interesting sights… except for… well, burning plains.

Orik had been teaching Roran a few tricks for axe-wielding and swordplay to get him into practice for raz'ac fighting. They turned, twisted, slashed, and swerved.

"Eragon! Are you any good?" Roran asked curious.

Orik and Eragon joined in a laugh, while Roran looked confused.

"What? Is he?"

"You could say that…" replied Eragon with a smile.

"He's fantastic!" chimed Orik.

Roran tilted his head to consider it, and smiled, "Well. Good then!"

Saphira listened and gave her own little dragon chortle. Then the dragon retreated to go discuss politics with Solembum. Eragon followed her briefly- before finding Nasuada, Arya, Trianna and Orrin.

"If I leave soon… will everyone here be safe?" he wondered.

"Oh, look who thinks the world revolves around him!" teased Trianna. He blushed lightly, and saw Nasuada, Arya and Orrin looking.

"The Varden will _always_ have a few tricks up its sleeve," Nasuada grinned.

"So will Surda." Orrin added.

_**Can I talk to you for a second?**_

Eragon jumped up when he realized that Trianna had asked him directly. He turned his head and saw her gesturing to follow him. Darn, the jig is up. He followed her past a few tents, trenches, working Varden-members, and stacks of food being piled by farmers.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Who else could it be?" she replied.

Yes, that was a good point. It's hard not to appear to be someone when that someone is actually you.

"… Are you going to attack me?"

"Oh. Maybe. Can it be reversed? It's not that I don't enjoy our banter… but I would like to keep my mind from being roamed like it's a fridge."

"I'm sorry! I really am… I was just mad… and then I liked the connection… and…" he felt bewildered and refused to let their friendship be ruined over this if he could help it.

"Can it be reversed?" she asked again serenely.

"Yes,"

"Oh good. When are you leaving?"

"6 days."

She seemed to pause and think, but then gave a mischievous smile and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a deep crimson, before nervously smiling back.

"It's been nice to get to know you. I'm sorry for misjudging you so quickly… I was just upset at you for leaving then coming back and trying to take complete charge. Then leaving again. Which, still upsets me a little… but I like Roran. He seems really nice, and anyone kidnapped by a raz'ac…" she paused abruptly, "You okay?"

"Y-yes," he replied still a little flustered from the kiss.

"It was just on the cheek!" she laughed. He blushed even more and moved his feet anxiously.

"You are a cute one, Agretlam."

"Pttf. I'm very very handsome. Not _cute_! _Bunnies are cute_!"

"Aw… you're like a little bunny!"

He started to walk away with her saying, "I'm not a bunny!"

_**BUNNY! **_

_**I'm more studley then a bunny! **_

_**What? You don't think bunnies are cute? **_

_**You can be a bunny, I'm something cool. **_

_**Bunnies could save the world if they wanted to. **_

The end.


End file.
